This invention relates to hole boring apparatus and a method of boring holes.
According to the invention in one aspect there is provided hole boring apparatus comprising an elongate bar, means for rotating the bar about its lengthwise axis, an auger surrounding the bar which auger is slidable lengthwise of the bar but is not rotatable relative to the bar, a carrier slidable along the bar and free for rotation relative to the bar, said carrier having the auger connected thereto by a connection permitting rotation of the auger relative to the carrier, a device on the carrier operative to prevent or limit the extent of rotation of the carrier about said axis, and means for raising and lowering the carrier along the bar.
According to the invention in another aspect there is provided a method of boring a hole in the ground comprising lowering along a vertical bar which is capable of boring into the ground, an assembly comprising an auger and a carrier therefor until the auger reaches the ground, the carrier and the auger being mounted on and concentrically with the bar, said carrier being free for rotation relative to the bar and the auger, and the auger being suspended from the carrier and in driven engagement with the bar, causing the bar and auger to rotate while preventing the carrier from rotating with the bar, and causing the carrier, with the auger suspended therefrom, to be hoisted along the bar when the auger has collected a quantity of spoil.